pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Karmen
The Karmen tribe are one of the two main antagonist tribes (along with the Akumapon) of Patapon 2. Personality/History They use the same weapons as the Patapons, but they have 3 generals that are equipped with Heaven Weapons, which rival the Patapon Heroes. Their eye color and shape can only be seen in fog, as their tribal masks that cover their faces turn lightly transparent (although if you look at the birds and horses they ride, the color of their eyes is found to be orange and no fog is needed to see it). They prove to be more challenging opponents for the Patapons when compared to the Zigoton Empire. They were the ultimate enemy of the Patapons and also their ancient enemy, who kidnapped their princess and kept her hostage. Upon hearing of this, the Patapon Hero shattered the World Egg, hoping to free the Princess, but instead, he released demonic entities upon the planet and chaos ensued. At the end of Patapon 2, after the defeat of Ormen Karmen and Dettankarmen, the Patapons become allies with the Karmen, who help build the bridge to the new land. In Patapon 3, before a mission in Tahi-Tahi Forest, Ravenous mentions that the Karmen were slaves of the Ah-ooh dynasty and a cameo of a Karmen structure appears. Each unit has the -men suffix at the end and they are called: *Yarimen (Yaripon) *Tatemen (Tatepon) *Yumimen (Yumipon) *Kibamen (Kibapon) *Dekamen (Dekapon) *Megamen (Megapon) *Robomen (Robopon) *Torimen (Toripon) *Mahomen (Mahopon) Karmen Rankings: Like the Zigotons, there are several different rankings among the Karmen. Higher-ranked Karmen are more powerful fighters, wielding better equipment and sporting more elaborate masks. They may be the Karmen equivalent of Rarepons, or just stronger Karmens allowed to use better Masks and equipment. The Karmen warrior ranks include: Basic: A simple mask somewhere between an oval and a diamond in shape. It is orange and red, with several thick black stripes on the side converging with another stripe vertically bisecting the mask. The lowest pair of stripes taper slightly beyond the edge of the mask, revealing tiny points. Experienced: Mask now features a large black "crest" with an orange diamond in the middle (resembling an eye). Professional: A black crescent with a tiny red triangle in its middle rests atop the crest. Advanced: A short, broad horn protrudes from either side of the crest. The horns widen at the top and end in a red stripe. With the orange diamond on the crest, they seem to form a "W" on the Karmen's mask. Elite: Two long, pointed horns flank the upper point of the crest. These horns go straight up, come to a point, and feature red stripes across their length. Generals There are three Karmen Generals, the most powerful warriors of all. They all wield Heaven Weapons/Armor, and are actually level 10 "Raremen", which would explain why they are not wearing helmets. Each General has an especially elaborate crest on their mask, whose horizontal black stripes all taper to points (as opposed to the regular Karmen, who only have points on the lower pair). Nomen The Shieldbearer A very skilled Tatemen who is rivaled with the Patapon Hero "Ban the Tatepon". As opposed to Ban, he wears a Heaven Shield and is armed with a Heaven Sword. He is faced on the Bryun Snowfield after retrieving the catapult to take out Sokshi Gate. Kimen The Spearbearer A very skilled Yarimen who is on par with the Patapon Hero "Don the Yumipon". As opposed to Don, he is armed with a Heaven Spear. A calculating warrior, he is faced on the firey Moakan Desert after Nomen's defeat. Hukmen The Staffbearer A very skilled Mahomen. He is equipped with Heaven Boots and is armed with a Heaven Staff. He is very cruel, as he is said to have set fire to a forest solely to kill the Patapons living there. He is faced after the death of Kimen, battling the Patapons in the Jungle where you first met Ormen Karmen. Trivia *Karmen Tribe's name is derived from "Kamen", which is "mask" in Japanese. *If you look at them closely while the weather is foggy or when there is a sandstorm in the desert, you can see past their masks revealing circular body like the Patapons but with an orange eye. It can be noticed easier on a Dekamen *Before the end of Patapon 2, the Karmen were also enemies with the Zigtons because of their alliance with the Patapons. *Kibamen and Megamen have been seen in few stages. *The Early concept of Karmen is a oblong body with four red triangles on the top,a possible long orange nose and two spikes on the head. *The Karmen were the only tribesmen to not appear in Patapon 3. *Their true color is possibly orange. Because Torimen's and Kibamen's saddles are orange. As in Patapon, the saddles of Toripons and Kibapons change accordingly to the color of what kind of Rarepon they are. *In the ending of Patapon 2, they are shown building the bridge with Patapons and Zigotons, so they may have changed sides. Strangely, they do not appear in Patapon 3. A possible explanation for this is: In the mission where you fight Zuttankarmen is called "Traitor Masks Great Demon." So they might have became Traitors to the Patapons and Zigotons. Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Karmen Category:Tribe Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3